legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jailor
This Article is about the character. For the position of Jailor, go to: Jailor "There is no escape, now tell me, where is the crown?" - The Jailor The First Jailor of the Damned, King of the Wraiths, was a creature from the Spirit Realm tasked with the duty of tracking down errant souls and dragging them back to the Hall of Judgement. Origin The Jailor was an immortal being, and his original date of creation is unknown. He was given the position of Jailor in 6.50, when King Nekrus and Zaikerik the Betrayer built the Blackspire and broke the veil between the mortal realm and the Spirit Realm. the dark dragonlord Velkyn bestowed this position upon the King of Wraiths and tasked him with tracking down all the souls which escaped when the veil initially broke. Over the years, the duty extended to hunting down dangerous necromancers, and other undead. The Jailor commandeered a powerful artifact that had been created by Nekrus, a hook with the power to trap souls. Its original name is lost, and now it is simply referred to as the Jailor's Hook. Years of hunting down and capturing souls wore down the Jailor, and he began taking his duty less seriously. He did however, always enjoy the chase, and gained an predilection for torturing his foes. He made an alliance with Zaikerik after the First Dragon War, and aided him in his schemes. As Zaikerik slowly built up his cult, and his plans started coming into effect, the Jailor remained Zaikerik's second-in-command, and was a trusted advisor and powerful agent, often tasked with tracking down items or individuals who were central to Zaikerik's plans. It was the Jailor who located the Eye of the Otherworld, captured Mina Frost and the Crown of the Dead, tracked down Victoriana Dragoncrest in Erradan, and enslaved the Death Dragons. Description In his regular form, the Jailor was a tall humanoid figure wrapped in ragged black robes, with a pair of clawed hands and wearing some pieces of ancient black armour. He was laden with chains, and a crown of blue-green energy lay upon his forehead. Towards the end of the Age of Darkness, as Zaikerik siphoned power from the Crown of the Dead, the Jailor became more powerful, and grew larger. In terms of personality, the Jailor was a sinister creature, with a contempt for humanity. He loved hunting down errant souls, and specifically enjoyed the moment of capture. He also enjoyed torturing these souls once they had been captured. He was arrogant, and disrespectful of most other things, even eschewing his eternal duty if he felt like it. The only person he was ever subordinate to was Zaikerik, and some say this respect was born from a fear of the man. Death The Jailor once captured Ayla Vanderstone, and his greatest mistake was letting her slip out of his reach. Once she found Fishbones, the Jailor was unable to find her again. At the Siege of Alatheen, the Jailor rode an enormous armour-clad ghost dragon into battle, and confronted Ayla once more. The two fought atop the dragon's back, and the Jailor goaded Ayla by revealing her mother's ghost captured within his cage of souls. Ayla promptly responded by fighting back with surprising zeal, and severely injuring the Jailor. Before he could retreat to the Spirit Realm, Gaius Lestrade intervened with Absolution, and utterly obliterated the Jailor once and for all. Skills and Powers The Jailor was one of the supreme rulers of the Spirit Realm, especially during the tumultuous reign of Zaikerik. He had the power to summon and control the undead, and could trap souls. The Jailor was also a powerful combatant, using his hook and many chains to great effect in battle. However, his true strength lay in his strategic mind, and his ability to track down anything. He was not the strongest of Zaikerik's lieutenants, but he was the most useful. The Jailor was unkillable while in the Mortal Realm, and could only be slain while in the Spirit Realm, where he was significantly more powerful. Absolution overrode this however.